1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an indicating device to indicate that the tank of gaseous matter to which the device is attached is xe2x80x9cFULLxe2x80x9d. In many instances a person who is charged with selecting a tank from which gas is to be drawn, has very little time to attach a gauge to the tank to determine whether or not the tank is xe2x80x9cFULLxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9cEMPTYxe2x80x9d. Selecting an empty or partially filled tank could be costly or even dangerous. The marker may be color-coded per industry standards to indicate the contents of the tank to which it is attached.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,546 to S. E. Allen on Mar. 08, 1955 for a Fire Extinguisher Discharge Indicator describes a rectangular tag that is torn when the extinguisher is put into operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,801 to G. Osorio on May 26, 1970 for an Anti-tampering Device shows an element having a breakaway portion that whose integrity is destroyed when someone attempts to put a fire extinguisher into operation.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,081 to M. A. Maxfield on Nov. 15, 1977 for a Full Tank Marker describes a protective body, covering the valve on a tank, that must be removed before the valve can be operated, There is a sign on the protective body that indicates that the tank to which the protective body is attached is full.
The Full Tank Marker shows at a glance that the pressurized gas cylinder is fully charged. This is to reduce the need to check the amount of gas in the tank by weighing or gauging. Users of the tanks can select a tank for use or determine quickly which tanks in a group are full when taking inventory of their stock. The Full Tank Marker could be made of a paper-like material but is preferably made of a thin flexible plastic material which allows it to be inserted into the slotted cap usually found on a gas cylinder. The marker is secured around the valve and locked within the cap. The composition and structure of the marker is such that when someone attempts to remove the tag or cap from a full cylinder to which the marker is attached, the marker tears warning the next user of that tank that the tank may not be xe2x80x9cFULLxe2x80x9d. If carefully removed, a knowledgeable user may utilize the tag again. The Marker may be color-coded to indicate the type of gas contained in the tank and may have indicia on the handle or tab that protrudes from the cap indicting that the tank is full or it may provide other information.
A first embodiment of an indicating device, for a pressurized tank having a slotted cap covering a valve attached to the tank, has a bifurcated body member forming a retaining slot and a retaining slot entrance channel. There is a locking surface on the bifurcated body member and an insertion handle member attached to the locking surface.
A second embodiment of the indicating device, for a pressurized tank having a slotted cap covering a valve attached to the tank, is described herein and has an arcuate bifurcated body member forming a retaining slot and a retaining slot entrance channel. An insertion handle member is attached to the arcuate bifurcated body member and there is at least one locking surface on the arcuate bifurcated body member.
It is an object of this invention to provide a Full Tank Marker that will indicate to users of pressurized tanks which tank is xe2x80x9cFULLxe2x80x9d by just glancing at the marker that is inserted through the slots of the tank cap and releasably locked therein.